The Halloween Vampire
by VampireLord13
Summary: Midnight on Halloween standing there, in the light of the moon, I saw someone with long grey hair walk up to me. He had cat like eyes. He had blood dripping down his mouth. He starred at me with a lustful gaze with his dark red eyes, like he hadn't seen food in a while. It started walking closer and closer, the blood from its mouth going drip drop. He then bit my neck.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi welcome to my mind no haters allowed in my mind. If you hate it don't read it. I was up all night getting rid of energy to make this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, but if I did it would be shity. **

**Roxas** **POV**

**October 3****rd**

It was Friday, the month of Halloween my favorite holiday, where you sneak up behind kids and scare them and then taking their candy. Then there are the legends about the supernatural. I just wish they were real. Me and my friends were heading to math class at Destiny High School, ugh math class I hate it even though the teacher is pretty cool, Cloud is the best teacher here. I was wearing my Green Day shirt; I have blonde hair blue eyes. My friend Hayner who I've known for the longest was dressed in his camo pants and his black sleeveless shirt and his grey jacket, he has dirty blonde hair that's very scraggly. Pence was wearing his dog street shirt and his blue pants, he has black hair that's also scraggly. And Ollete was wearing her orange flower shirt and yellow shorts, she has auburn hair.

The silence was stopped by Hayner, "Let's go somewhere else for Halloween. We can go to the haunted house."

"That's a good idea, but someone should go check it make sure no one is living there first." I said, but that only got me in trouble.

"I nominate Roxas, it's only fair 'cause you brought it up." Says Hayner trying hard not to laugh, I bet that he planed this all, might as well play along.

"I'll go because you three are too scared to go."

"We're not scared." Ollete says even though she is.

"Seifer's behind you."

"AHH." She turns around. "That wasn't funny, what if he was your abusive ex-boyfriend!"

"But I haven't dated anyone yet."

"Hey Hayner, where is this haunted mansion anyway?" Pence asked us.

"You'll know it when you see it. Look there are the Witches, are they gonna go practice magic or make a potion."

"Hayner, don't pick on people." I told him.

The Witches are these twin sisters Xion and Namine. Xion usually wears gothic baggy black jeans with chains on them and a black shirt with a black jacket, short black hair. Namine however wears only white, usually a white Lolita dress, she has blonde hair, and always carries a sketchbook.

**October 4****th**

Saturday came fast and this is going to be a difficult Saturday. So I woke up at 12 (I'm not a morning person) and went to the haunted house. Inside, it had velvet carpet, purple curtains, and the walls were painted white and paint buckets everywhere. They were probably going to paint the walls soon. There was also a bookshelf straight in front of me.

Anyway I went to a bookshelf and started skimming until I found a book on supernatural beings in Twilight Town. I pulled it and the bookshelf slowly moved upward to reveal a long hallway, there were many doors everywhere that were closed except one, I went inside, the only objects that were in the room were a desk, a red bed with flame printed sheets, and a red fire printed lamp. The walls were painted like they were on fire. Then I heard the bookshelf slam down, I started to panic, I went for the door but then somehow the door closed then I heard laughter, and hid under the desk.

"Looks like someone decided to pay me a visit. I'm so flattered." then I heard shuffling, it was coming closer and closer. Then the noises stopped and the person said, "Go on, leave and never come back, and take nothing or I _will_ hunt you down." Then he opened the door and I ran as fast as I could and didn't look back.

When I left I didn't think he saw me, so I took the book on supernatural beings and ran for my life. I thought I'd never reach the door.

I got home and immediately went to my room and started reading the book on supernatural. Turns out the sun will hurt vampires but not make them combust. Plus they move faster and are stronger, but not super strong or super fast. And they are not immortal, but they still need blood. And one of them live in Twilight Town that goes to night class at Destiny High School named Axel Fang. He has red hair and has upside down triangle tattoos under his red cat-like eyes. He was probably that guy at the mansion. The book also said that there are twin witches that go to the day class at Destiny High School whose names are Namine and Xion, Namine uses healing and divination, while Xion uses curses and transformation. And there are werewolves, demons, mermaids, fairies, and angels. I would've read about them but I was sleepy at 2:00 why does homework have to take so long.

**October 6****th**

On Monday at school I looked for Namine and Xion, when I found them I said, "I know what you are."

"How did you find out about it." Namine asked. I took out the book.

"That idiot, next time I see him I'm going to curse his ass off if he wasn't awakening. Now that you know we either kill you or you have to be some sort of supernatural being." Said like she hated all nonsupernatural beings

"Or be a donor to a vampire, like Axel." Namine said cheerfully

"Can I think about it?" I asked.

"Sure, but for now we have to take you into custody." Xion said pleased

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you, it's a good thing we share all the same classes." Namine said like she says everything.

"But you can't hang with your other friends." Xion for once said with a smile.

"Let's just go to class" I said gloomily.

On the way to class Namine said, "Axel goes here. All supernatural beings in Twilight Town are teenagers."

"Good to know, I read there are also werewolves, demons, mermaids, fairies, and angels, who are they?"

"You'll know soon if you go to the night class." Xion says, "However Axel will try to attack you, but we'll make sure that won't happen. You're a valuable piece in this game of chess."

"She doesn't mean that. We'll keep you safe because you're our friend. Isn't that right Xion?"

"Sure whatever you say."

"That makes me feel comfortable, there's the classroom."

"Let's get this over with." Xion said. "I don't see why we have to go to both classes but nobody else does."

"Shush class is starting." Namine said.

Thankfully class ended sooner than normally, but I was focused on that book. After school I texted my parents to tell them I was going to spend the night with my friends, so I stayed with Namine and Xion until after school, people started entering the gym around 8:30. I met Larxene a fairy, Demyx a mermaid, my brother's boyfriend Riku a demon, and Zexion an angel. Also Axel was here, and like I was told, he attacked me. He walked through the door and when he saw me he went straight for me and tackled me to the ground they tried to get him off of me except Riku he was just watching. He pinned me down, he bit down on my neck and he took so much blood out of me that when I stood up I feinted immediately. And just fell on the ground and landed on my but.

Then Sora walked in and asked, "Who did this to Roxas, Axel was it you."

"He went to the mansion and somehow found out how to get to my room only. I let him go with a warning but didn't listen and stole the book."

"Roxas you annoying brat, why on earth did you go there."

"He can't move or talk dumb ass." Larxene said.

"Dude, you didn't tell him you're a werewolf. Not cool." Demyx chimed in.

"Plus Axel, you didn't have to drain so much of his blood." I like Zexion, at least he stands up for people.

"There's no stopping an awesome blood thirsty vampire during feeding time." Riku said.

Then I felt strong enough to get up. "Uh, guys, why am I here?"

"Forgot about you, you shouldn't be standing so soon, next time I'll be sure to take more."

"Don't even think about it. We need Roxas to defeat, him." Namine said.

"Little witch that gets picked on decided to stand up for someone." Axel says.

"Don't be mean to her Axel, all we are doing is delaying ourselves. Come on." Xion says.

"Yeah, let's properly introduce ourselves to Roxas." Namine says, "I'm Namine Witch 14, a witch; I can tell the future and can heal people and supernatural."

"I'm Xion Witch 14, a witch; I can transform into anything and can curse people."

"I'm Larxene Heartfilia 16, a fairy; I can manipulate lightning."

"I'm Demyx Ocean 15, a mermaid; I control water."

"I'm Zexion Heaven 15, an angel; I can make illusions."

"I'm Axel Fang 16, got it memorized. I'm a sang vampire; I control fire."

"I'm Riku Death 16, a demon; I can summon weapons."

"I'm Sora Claw 15, a werewolf."

Everyone starred at me like I was supposed to introduce myself, "I'm Roxas Claw 14, human."

"Now that's out of the way, let's get back to seeing Axel and Sora kicking each others asses." Says Larxene.

"You all are here to learn not fight." Said a familiar stern voice, "Hello, Roxas didn't expect to see you here."

"Cloud, why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"I asked him not to, you were too young, and you aren't like us, I was hoping you wouldn't find out. I didn't want you getting hurt. That's going to leave a scar you know." Sora said. The last sentence he pointed to my arm.

I forgot my arm was still bleeding, "Can I have some wrapping."

"Sure, kid." Cloud tossed me some bandages.

After night school I left the building to go back home until Namine asked, "Hey Roxas, come on, we have to take you so you don't tell anyone about us."

"Oh, yeah I forgot."

Zexion was saying, "Roxas, can you watch your brother, tonight's a full moon."

"Sure, where am I staying at your mansion?"

"Tonight you will stay with Xion and Namine, Tuesday you will stay with Larxene, Wednesday you will stay with Demyx, Thursday you will stay with Zexion, Friday you will stay with Axel, Saturday you will stay with me, and Sunday you will stay with Sora. It will go on like this until you get your own room. Understood?" said Riku.

"Yes, sir." I say sarcastically.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun. I promise." Says Namine cheerfully. "And if you feel lonely, come talk to me, ok."

"Okay."

We got there and everyone went to their room, I went with Xion and Namine, Namine turned on the lights. Namine's half was white and had pictures everywhere, and Xion's half was all dark and gloomy and was black with purple spider webs. Their beds were like there walls along with their desks and lamps, they each had a bookshelf on both sides that had a few books each. Namine's desk had crayons and many sketchbooks; on Xion's desk were spell books and various ingredients. And in the exact middle was a bed that looked like the one I had at my house.

"So your will be sleeping in that bed, we enchanted it to move to the room your sleeping in. I hope I don't sleep curse you." Said Xion, I think she wants to curse me.

"Last time I got cursed my hair was green and slimy for a week. Pleasant dreams Roxas."

I dreamt that midnight on Halloween standing there, in the light of the moon, I saw someone with long grey hair walk up to me. He had cat like eyes. He had blood dripping down his mouth. He starred at me with a lustful gaze with his dark red eyes, like he hadn't seen food in a while. It started walking closer and closer, the blood from its mouth going _drip drop… drip drop… drip drop_. It was there, then it vanished like it wasn't and I thought I was hallucinating. Then a knife slid deeply across my arm and it started drinking all of it draining me of my blood with just enough to barely keep me alive. Then I woke up.

"Thank god it was only a dream."

"Roxas you scarred me. It's time for breakfast, come on. Zexion made pancakes. He is such a great cook." Namine says cheerfully.

"Did you have that dream I had?"

"Yeah, but there's a chance that might not happen."

"Okay, this isn't going to be normal year for me will it?"

"Honey, it's not going to be a normal life, sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'll make sure they don't eat it all. Sometimes Sora is a black hole that eats everything in sight."

"Yeah he is." We started laughing. It might not be a regular house, with regular friends. Most would want out, but I finally have some excitement in my life, and I wouldn't trade these people for anything because something tells me this is going to be a fun year.

**Hey guys that was my first ever fanfiction, I hope you all liked it. I'm going to try to update on this weekly, if not, blame school. If you guys want I will make a sequel. **

**Which color should the walls be painted in the room Roxas first enters?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for reading. I'm glad that people are reading this. If I update earlier than I promised your in luck So here's chapter 2 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts but if I did it would be bad.**

**Namine's POV**

**October 7****th**

I'll tell you my story quickly; when Xion and I were born our parents were murdered by someone. Then Axel took us in and raised us. He got us our witch books, and gave us a room in his mansion that his parents left him. He gave me a sketchbook to draw whatever I wanted. Then we met the other people that live there. Larxene didn't curse until we reached 12, Axel didn't drink until we reached 13, and Riku didn't smoke until we were 5. Riku didn't care much. We got our room when we were 6. Then started going to school when we went to Destiny High School.

After my talk with Roxas I went to the kitchen to see Sora and Axel having an eating contest. Those two are rivals but couldn't be more alike. Zexion had to make more pancakes. Riku was smoking, and Larxene was screaming at Demyx to take his sitar to his room. Xion was reading a book. Sora had brown hair that was spiky, he was wearing his pajamas which were sky blue and had fur on them. Axel has red spiky hair; he was wearing his red fire printed pajamas. Zexion has slate hair that is short but messy. Larxene has blonde hair that has two locks that look like antennae; she was wearing her lightning printed pajamas. Demyx has a dirty blonde mullet; he was wearing his ocean wave pajamas. Xion was wearing her black pajamas.

"Morning Namine, when will Roxas be here?" Zexion asked without turning around. ("Demyx put that damn sitar in your room!")

"I don't know, he said in a little bit. He had a nightmare about _him_. I don't think he should go to school. Can you call Cloud and tell him that?"

"I'll call him when I'm done with the pancakes for Roxas."

"Okay, thank you. How is his room coming along?"

"Well he has to pick how he wants the walls to be painted. Then we have to get him a desk, a bookshelf, and a lamp. Then we will start."

Roxas then walked in and Demyx stopped his argument with Larxene and said, "Hey Roxas, Zexion is almost done with your pancakes. Hopefully Sora and Axel won't eat them."

When Zexion was done with the pancakes Roxas eat two and Sora and Axel ate the rest. Then I started talking to him.

"Hey Roxas, what do you want to do, would you like to go down stairs to the game room, we can watch T.V. or play a game."

"Sure, but don't we have school today?"

Then Zexion started talking on the phone, "Hey Cloud Roxas, Namine, and Xion won't be going to school today." Then silence, "Roxas is still getting used to living here, and he had a dream about _him_." Then more silence, "You have a nice day as well, goodbye." Then he hung up.

"Okay, but Hayner will suspect something. He didn't see me at all yesterday."

"If he suspects us Xion will curse him."

"Do you think that's nice?"

"Let's go downstairs."

We watched some stand-up comedy, and then we played video games. Then we had to go upstairs because it was lunchtime.

We then had to work on Roxas' room; he chose a yellow background with a gleam, like when you look at the sun, and we did that until 4. Then we watched a movie and it was Larxene's turn to pick, we watched chick-flicks, I heard Xion muttering something. Then Roxas, Larxene, Sora, Axel, and I went for a walk. Demyx was practicing his sitar, Zexion was meditating, Riku went elsewhere, and Xion was finishing her book. We went on a walk to the park.

"I bet I can beat you there." Sora challenged Axel.

"Are you ready to lose?"

"3, 2, 1, go!" shouted Larxene.

When we got there Axel and Sora were arguing about who won until Larxene said, "SHUT UP!".

Roxas and I went to the swings. Larxene, Axel, and Sora ran around the track, Larxene yelling at them. So Roxas and I started talking.

"You look nice today Roxas."

"Thanks Namine, you do too."

"I hope you like your new room; it should be ready in a week."

"Hey Namine, can I say something crazy?"

"Sure, my whole life has been crazy."

"The first day I saw you I knew there was something special about you. I fell in love with you and I wanted to get close to you. I then realize that if I'm with you I'm in another world, and I'm ok with that. I guess what I'm saying is, will you go out with me?"

"Ever since I saw you I've been waiting for you to say that."

"So I hear that Larxene is pretty mean."

"Yeah, but you get used to it. Just don't anger her in any way and she won't kill you."

"Good to know. So am I ever going to see my old friends again?"

"I don't know there's a 50% chance you will."

"You want to go to the beach?"

"Sure. I bet you Demyx will be there with some of his friends."

When we got to the beach, Demyx and his friend Kairi were in the water.

"Hi, I'm Kairi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Roxas. What supernatural creature are you?"

"I don't think I'm any supernatural creature like Namine or Demyx."

Then Demyx came out of the water like a dolphin doing a trick. His tail was scaly and blue, and all his teeth were sharp. "Hey guys, I see you met Kairi."

"Yes she seems like a nice person, but Namine said you were practicing your sitar." Roxas said.

"I was, then I finished. Let's go back to the mansion. Kairi would you want to go to the mansion for a little bit?"

"Okay, but my curfew is 11, and if I'm not home by then Aqua Terra and Ventus will kill me."

"We'll get you home in time, or you can ask to stay the night." Demyx offered.

"We should probably go get Axel, Sora, and Larxene. Something bad could happen if we leave them alone." I stated.

We went back to the park and saw it deserted except for Axel, Sora, and Larxene who were being attacked by Vexen; a crazy scientist as well as Larxene's brother. He had whitish- blondish hair with bangs in front, he is really pale, and is a fairy with ice powers. He is a member of the organization; a group of powerful supernatural creatures, they kill anyone who is stronger than them. They've been trying to kill us for years.

"Good timing guys, we could use the help." Axel says. Axel is in vampire form. He has long canines, paler skin and he has cat eyes. Sora is a hairy wolf like beast only bigger. Larxene had fairy wings and a tail.

"We're coming. Roxas, Kairi, take his back. Demyx take his left." Sora, Axel, Larxene, attack his front. I'll take his right."

Roxas and Kairi punched his back, Axel threw fire balls at him, Larxene shocked him, Demyx shot him with water, Sora scratched him, and I shot spells that I learned like ice.

"Hahaha, you can never defeat me."

"That's what you said last time." Larxene stated.

"Whatever, I will defeat you."

We defeated him and he went back to the organization.

We went back home, the kitchen smelled of cake and cupcakes and cookies. It was amazing.

**Xion's POV**

Namine came to the kitchen and started talking with Zexion, then after the movies we they went to the park and I was stuck with loudmouth and goody-two-shoes. "Demyx turn that racket you call music off, some of us are trying to do important stuff."

"No." I then cursed it so that it wouldn't make a sound. "Not cool. I'm going to the beach."

"Thank you!" I shouted at him. I thought he'd never leave.

"That wasn't the right thing to do, and you know that." Zexion said.

"Go back to your book. I'm glad it's just you and me. I can finally start making cures for all of us if at anytime they didn't want them anymore, then I can sell them at the black witch's market. Would you like to help me?"

"Sure, who's first on your list?"

"Larxene, she's a fairy with lightning powers so her bottle needs to have 1 big lightning bolt with 2 small ones." I handed him a glass bottle that I will put the potion in. I then went to the cauldron room.

The cauldron room is a big room with many cauldrons, all the same size. It was painted black with skulls and purple spider webs. I went to the wooden table that had my ingredients: a lock of her hair, magic dust, the twinkle of a star, holly leaves, and fairy wings.

I tock her hair and minced it, put it in the cauldron, I put the magic dust in the cauldron, took the star twinkle and put it in water to dissolve, ground up the holly leaves, and minced up the fairy wings. I stirred and then put in the star water.

I went back to see if Zexion was done with the bottle. "Zexion are you done?"  
>"Yes, I just got done. Let's get the potion."<p>

I then put the potion in the bottle and corked it. I then cast a spell to see if it would do what was intended. I then put on my shelf and worked on the other potions. I had a lock of all their hair, I had a lot of magic dust and star twinkles, I just needed two more objects for each. I did the steps for the hair, magic dust, and star twinkles. Then for the potion for Demyx I needed scales and a seashell, his bottle was blue and wavy. The potion for Zexion involved angel feathers and a halo; his bottle had a pixel like cube. Axel needed a fang and vampire blood, his bottle had flames on it. Riku's potion needed a demon horn and a demon wing; his bottle had two swords over a shield. Sora's potion had a claw and mandrake in it, the bottle was painted to look like fur.

"They're done, finally." I say, but I now regret it.

"I thought you'd never get done, I had to wait so long." A familiar British voice said, thankfully Zexion showed up at that time. Luxord has whitish-blondish hair and two ear spikes, has cards in his hand; he always gambles.

"Luxord, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came for little Miss Witch." Luxord said.

"You have your own witch, why take her?" Zexion said.

Luxord then grabbed me, "Hand over the potions or else she gets it."

"Don't do it Zexion, please don't do it."

"Tick-tock-tick-tock, she only has a few more seconds unless you give me the potions."

"Fight me, for her and the potions."

"Alright, I love gambling. What are the rules?"

"Only powers no supernatural abilities. Deal?"

"Deal."

Zexion made an invisible barrier and ran toward him. Luxord then used his card to scratch Zexion, but he blocked it with an invisible barrier. It kept going on like this until Luxord stopped.

"You win. A deal is a deal." Then he left."

"He cheated. He took the potions."

"Oh no he took the ones that made you all stronger, faster, and smarter." I say mockingly.

"Where are the other ones?" He asks. I point to my side, which have all of the potions.

"You can't tell the others about this."

"Fine, they should be home soon."

"What are we going to do about this." We had to clean it up fast or else everyone would know what happened, except Sora.

It was then clean, brooms were sweeping the floor and picking up the furniture and replacing them with new ones.

"We're home. What have you been up too?" Sora says.

"Nothing much, what happened to you?" Zexion asks.

"Vexen attacked us." Axel said.

"That was some day wasn't it?" Roxas says.

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

**Hey guys, I hope you all like it, this isn't going to be long. Thank you good bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I have a friend staying the night for a few days, so I might not update ASAP, here is chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy. I know Larxene is supposed to be a bitch, but I'm going to give her a sad back-story. So if you hate it go bitch somewhere else. So without further ado here is chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I'm starting to want other fanfiction writers to own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Larxene's POV **

**October 8****th**

Finally I get to talk. I feel like a minor character. Let's get this crap-fest started shall we.

After telling what happened with Vexen we all went to bed. My feet were sore so why shouldn't I get to fly, I flue all the way to my room while Roxas walked there. When we got there I found my magic dust was almost gone. I started talking to my new 'friend' he better not stay here long.

"Xion took my magic dust again." I complained.

"You have magic dust, what can it do?" He sounded curious about it. No one every cared about me or my stuff.

"You're the first person I let in here. I'm always a bit ashamed with this." I gestured to my walls. It was painted to be thunder clouds on the ceiling. The part I was ashamed was the paint on the walls, it was an arm being cut with a scalpel on one. And someone is being beaten with a whip on another. The next was the same person being so skinny you could see her bones because she was being starved. The last was her being kicked in the chest.

"You're into some dark stuff." He said. I was scared he wouldn't want to be in here anymore.

"Yeah, when I was born Vexen killed our parents, he was so cruel about it, I still remember today. Then he started doing experiments on me when I was five, when I messed something up he would beat me. The next 3 years were long, and through those years I found out only the strong survive, the weak are killed mercilessly. Then one of his experiments was an injection and so I hid and bumped something into his serum, when he injected it into my veins I became a fairy. Then I learned why he was doing this. It was because he needed someone to test his experiments on for the organization." When I explained this to him, I could tell he felt sorry for me.

"I keep hearing a lot about the organization. They aren't good people are they?" How many people in the organization has he heard about?

"They are evil. Vexen has been trying to get me ever since Axel saved me." Why was I telling him all of this, is it because I trust him? I don't love him, but I do trust him, my only love is Axel.

"I also keep hearing about him as well. Did he save all of you?" Roxas kept asking questions, how long will it be before I one of us can tell him?

"Yes, he was so very lonely when I met him. He needed a companion. And he was always very thirsty. He never found someone who would give him blood. I offered mine but he said he couldn't, that he can only take blood from humans. In fact the night he took blood from you was the first time he was ever satisfied. He said you blood tasted really good." I said, I'm glad Axel finally got blood in him, but I don't like that it had to come from his friend.

"It hurt, but I'd do anything for my friends. And I promise that we will defeat the organization someday." He really cares about us, I think we can trust him.

"I'm sorry he attacked you. He usually can contain himself. I guess animal blood wasn't helping." Why do I care about him? Are we friends?

"Where was Riku last night, I didn't see him anywhere." That's right, he wasn't with us.

"He was in Hell." I said holding back tears. This is the time of night I usually cry.

"It isn't good to hold back tears. Sometimes the weak ones are the kindest ones. What are you upset about?" how could he tell I was about to cry?

"Vexen hurt me every night, just because he liked the sound of me screaming. I would cry for hours, begging him for mercy. But how could I ask him for something he doesn't have?" I then started crying. I never wanted anyone to know about this.

"Just let it out, I promise he will be the first person we kill in the organization." Why is he making promises for us when he met us just a few days ago?

"The fight from earlier he was just stalling us. He didn't use all of his power. I think something happened while we were gone." I think Xion had something to do with it.

"What do you think happened while we were gone?" He asked me, maybe it was the organization.

"Let's sneak out tonight, then go to Xion's room. Got it?" I make plans easily.

"K, how will we know if they're asleep?"

"Everyone goes to bed at this time. We will go there in a bit."

We got everything we needed and headed toward Xion's room. When we got there, there were hexes everywhere. Thankfully I had the one person that could go in there without setting them off. Roxas said that there were potions on her desk; he also said that she was mumbling in her sleep.

"She said 'don't take the potions Maleficent, I made them, go away you witch.' Then she screamed."

"I can't believe it. She made them after Axel told her not to. Well it's over now. Let's go get something to drink."

We got to the cellar and got the wine out.

"I can't have wine."

"You can while you stay here. Take some."

After the wine we went back to my room, we then went to bed.

The next day I decided to go to the day school to make sure Roxas would be ok. Man was I wrong, how could history be so wrong, Hitler was a demon, not a human, math was so hard, English was stupid, and when will I need to know how to do science. However, it was during gym that was the hardest, Marluxia attacked us.

Marluxia is a fairy, with girly pink hair. He has a scythe, and flower powers. Thankfully the 9th graders and 11th graders have gym at the same time so Roxas and Namine were with me, Xion doesn't do gym and the teachers are okay with it.

"Welcome to your end!" Marluxia shouted.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Roxas shouted back.

"Take this, puny whelp." Marluxia then attacked Roxas.

"Nice try, it'll take more than that to hurt one of us." I told Marluxia.

"The blade was dipped in poison from hell."

Oh no, that means Roxas will surely die unless we get him help immediately. "Namine help Roxas, I'll handle Marluxia."

Once Marluxia fled we took Roxas to Cloud. "I don't know if he will survive, we have to get that poison out of his blood."

"How do we do that?" asked Namine.

"I don't know. Get Xion to make a potion to help him until we find a way to cure him."

"As for you Larxene, take him home. Inform Riku, he might know how to fix this."

Once I found Riku he said, "This is defiantly from hell, but the plant it's from I don't know. All I do know is it's from the garden of Persephone. I'll be back in a bit."

Once he returned he told me, "It's aconite, the only cure is for a vampire to drain it out."

"How will we do that, unless he drains all of the blood from Roxas? But if we did that he'd die."

"Not unless we have blood going into him. I hear his friend Hayner has the same blood type. Get him and the rest will follow."

When I got back to school I found Hayner.

"You're Hayner, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Roxas did describe him as clueless.

"My name is Larxene; I'm a friend of Roxas. Something happened and you have the same blood type as him." I said.

"How much blood are we talking about?" he asked like he's used to this.

"Just a few gallons, you both will have enough to stay alive." Does this guy know what he's getting himself into.

"If it's for Roxas, I guess I'll do it." He said courageously.

I had him blindfolded as I took him to the house. When we got inside I took the blindfold off him. Zexion already had everything set up. After we drew blood from him, he stayed the night so he wouldn't faint elsewhere. Then I decided to go to the park.

The park was bland, so I decided to use some magic dust on it, once I did it was magical, lit was like Halloween Town from Nightmare Before Christmas. It was amazing this time of the year, then Aqua came.

"Hello, Larxene, I hope I haven't disturbed you." Said Aqua, she's always very kind.

"Hey Aqua, how's Kairi, I know that after last night she must be pretty scared." I said.

"It's okay; you didn't know it would happen. You know my offer still stands." Right, her offer.

"I know, it's just, I'm not ready to give this life up yet. I'd like to be a fairy for just a little longer." I declined.

"How has Axel been holding up?" she asked.

"He's doing good, I just worry about him sometimes." I said.

"How so?" she asked

"When he met Roxas, he lost it. He let the beast take over him." The beast is the part of a vampire that is bad.

"You know what will happen if that happens again. Terra will come and get Roxas so Axel doesn't hurt him." She warned.

"How is Terra?" I asked.

"He's doing good. He recently lost it and let the darkness take over." She said sadly.

"I think we should keep a better eye on them. Will Vanitas be joining you for Christmas?" Vanitas is a part of the organization.

"I don't think so. Terra doesn't trust him, but Roxas says he can take care of himself. I just want all of my family there." She said, Vanitas is never home so she worries about him.

"You could invite him and let Vanitas decide if he wants to be with you for Christmas." I said.

"I guess so. But what if he became good again, would he be allowed to come home?" she asked.

"I wish I knew the answer to that. Sorry, just wait I know he'll do the right thing." I think he'll do what he thinks is right.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so." I lied.

"Thanks Larxene. I think Kairi should stay with you for a while. I have a feeling that someone will attack us." Her feelings are never wrong.

"I'll see what I can do. However Riku will not like it." Riku is always thinking of what's best for him, not anyone else.

"Ok, well good bye Larxene, have a nice night." She left.

For a while it was silent, then a heard a noise. Then a cackle, and then I saw a man with white hair.

"Xemnas, what are you doing here?"

"Easy child, I am not here to fight, only to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"About you, you never answered my question."

"Yes I did, I said I never wanted to see you."

"Oh well. Do you enjoy having a human as a friend?"

"Yes, he is a good person. Stay away from him."

"I am hungriest on Halloween, and I hear that he has the tastiest blood. I might make him a vampire. Or you could join me. Think about it, and meet me here in eleven days. Or on Halloween you can say good bye to your friend."

After he left I went home to tell Roxas.

**Ok guys, Halloween is coming soon so I will try to update on Sunday and Wednesday. Should Roxas become a vampire, or should Larxene join the organization.**

**Please R&R, thank you good bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy, like I said, I'd post twice a week. I wrote this while listening to nightcore. So here is chapter 4, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Must I do this every time. Ugh fine, I don't own KH, KH 2, Chain of Memories, KH Birth By Sleep, KH Re:Coded, KH 358/2 Days, or KH Dream Drop Distance.**

**Demyx POV**

**October 6****th**

Alright dudes it's my turn. Organization is bad, kill people then has Xemnas (ha Xemnas, anagram it, I dare you) drain them of their blood. Anyway, I have the same story as Namine and Xion, and Larxene, except I was in Atlantica Beach. So they went down there after finding out my parents had planned on living on the surface. Now that's over, let's get to the good part.

I was talking to Roxas and was saying, "Hey yo Roxas, you're in my room tonight."

"Yeah, are you as wild and unpredictable as they say you are?" he asks me.

"Yep. How long can you hold your breath?" I asked, I wish I was more devilish like Riku.

"What!" he says startled

"Dude relax, JK." Idiot.

"So are mermaids unable to sleep, like fish?" how is he in the 9th grade and not 5th?

"Yep, I usually txt or watch YouTube." I explained.

"K, so do any of you have a car?" that's an odd question.

"Well, Axel and Riku do. Why do you need it?" I think he's going to do something.

"No reason." Suspicious.

"Tell me what." I demand, I've been told I'm a demanding person.

"Um…I want to get… a uh… Halloween costume, yeah that's it." I know he's hiding something.

"What do you plan on going as?" I asked

"A vampire." he shot back

"Ok You can ask them sometime soon."

"Great." He said unenthusiastically

I think it was time for them to go to bed so while Roxas went to bed I watched a movie.

In the morning I found Axel in the kitchen passed out with a beer bottle. Zexion was grilling bacon sausage and ham. Wonder who the pig was, anyway I went to the kitchen Larxene was waiting at our usual place to start bickering, Roxas and Namine were talking, Xion was reading, Sora was stuffing his face with meat. I didn't see Riku; he hasn't been spending much time with us. I guess they took Hayner home.

"Hey Roxas, did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah I did. Did you?" he responded.

"Yeah, hey Namine." I know about them, how much time their spending together.

"Hey Demyx." She said.

After we all ate, I got ready, I heard while I was in the black market that the organization will attack Roxas, I know that the girls will be there, but after what happened yesterday we can't allow them to take Roxas. Let me tell you, it's nothing like night class. I hate school, however I did find some people who might be supernatural, they could be regular people.

During math I heard something so I made an excuse, "Uh sir I have to use the restroom."

"Ugh, all right Demyx, be back here within 10 minutes."

I know Roxas, Namine, and Xion has history so I went to check on them. When I got there I saw Larxene.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I heard something so I came to check on Roxas." She said

We went inside the classroom and saw a guy with black hair and bushy eyebrows.

"Well, look who decides to show up. I guess you actually do care about him. But why would you, he is so weak." Xaldin said. We saw Roxas passed out in a corner. (is it me or is he passing out a lot more since he met us?)

"Roxas is not weak!" Namine yelled.

"Yeah, he's a useful tool!" Xion said. Namine jabbed her. "Fine he's a friend."

"He is weak, that is all he'll ever be." Xaldin said plainly, and he the summoned air, since he is an air elemental.

I then summoned many bodies of water. "Dance water dance!" I shouted.

"Let's see if he can keep up with me." Larxene said. She then went lightning fast everywhere and hit Xaldin many times.

"Goodbye, I will see you again. Then the organization will have a new member." Xaldin said, then he left.

"Dudes, that was so close, he almost got the little dude." I said, "Oh crap! Is Roxas ok?"

"No you idiot, he is way behind on school and has a concussion." Larxene said.

"Make sure he stays awake, we'll have Zexion tutor him afterwards. There both problems solved. He could also tutor Demyx." Namine said.

"Dudes lets go watch a movie." I said, Larxene then slapped me.

"You guys are going home; I'm heading to the black market to get some ingredients." Xion said, then grabbed Larxene and headed to the black market.

"Well, all roads lead to home." Namine said.

**Well that was a short chapter, but who cares, Demyx isn't that important. However between school and being a stage manager I don't have much time. Later R&R bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all y'all out there, I know I haven't updated in a while which is why I'm updating 5 chapters sometime this week. Also who LOVES fire, all those pretty colors. Anyone in Maryland should check out Compass Rose Theater, it is amazing there, my sister is apprenticing for the next play coming up, and so I'm there probably every show.**

**Zexion's POV**

**Oct 7****th**

I heard that Death had resurfaced. I came down from heaven and gave myself a new name. My real name was Ienzo. Turns out he was breaking the rules again, I found Axel and he agreed to help me do my duty to trap him in a different dimension.

When I woke up I found out what happened at school. Now Roxas needs extra protection. To make matters worse nobody has seen Riku since Roxas showed up. I started making breakfast.

Then people started coming into the kitchen. "Morning everyone, after breakfast we all need to come up with a plan of action for Halloween. Where is Riku?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know. Axel could go find him."

"Why don't you find him." Axel suggested.

"Fine, I'll text him; he might be here at 3:00."

I got dressed and took everyone to school; I decided to go there for myself to make sure he's safe. When we got there I told Cloud I had to watch Roxas. There P.E. was boring to watch until Luxord, Marluxia, and Vexen showed up.

"Great 3 of them." I said, "What do you want?"

"We have come for the boy, this time we will succeed." Vexen said.

"How about we play a little game, we win we get the boy, you win you keep him." Luxord suggested.

"We take him, unless you forgot where your loyalties lie Luxord." Marluxia said.

"Namine, get everyone out of here, especially Roxas. Then get Demyx and Xion." I commanded, ever since Roxas showed up they attacked more often.

"Escape is pointless, boy! You three go get them." She said.

"Maleficent! What's a 3rd rank organization member doing here?" I asked, Maleficent is an evil witch with horns and a raven that follows her everywhere.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come on behalf of Xemnas. He wants the boy, I came to get him." Maleficent said.

"He has a name." I said

"Who cares, he is merely a tool. After all Xemnas needs 13 people, after him he will have 13. Then we will rule everyone." She said.

"Why are all villains idiots? Don't tell the good guy your plan dummy." I taunted.

"Why you little brat, I will have him!" she shouted, "And I shall use all the powers of hell!" then before Roxas could escape a green flame wall surrounded him.

_I need to keep her talking until Demyx shows up. _"But you know he will never help you."

"You forget, I am a witch. I have magic to use on him." She said.

"Xion and Namine also have magic." I said back.

"But my magic is more powerful." She said.

"Wouldn't count on that." I say (_author's note: you don't get Roxas until like chapter 9 or so_).

"Water!" shouted a familiar voice, about time he got here, Roxas was burning up, he was barely able to breathe.

"About time Demyx, get Roxas to his next class." I told him.

"Me and Xion will take care of her. You should worry about those 3, Larxene will help." She said

"Yo, I'm like so totally wasted. Have some electricity bitches." Larxene then electrocuted them, why would she be allowed to have alcohol in school.

Meanwhile Namine keeps casting spells like: _the magical elements you lack, power of spirit attack._ And Xion was cursing her into oblivion.

After they left we decided to pick up. I then called Cloud because he was on his break.

"Hello Cloud." I said, "we need to put a barrier up around school."

"Sorry kid, can't do that. You aren't the only ones at this school that are supernatural. Some kids don't realize that they are, when this is all over you have to find them and help them."

"Okay, we'll try to keep Roxas safe until then." I say. After school when we all went back home, when Riku got back we had to discuss something important.

"All right, we need to discuss a plan of action. What should we do to keep Roxas safe. Halloween is coming up and we can't let Xemnas have him. There is a reason he's called the Halloween vampire. He attacks more people on Halloween."

After discussing that for a while we decided it was time for bed.

My room was covered in books. I'm kind of a nerd, "tomorrow we will have better protection put on you but for now we hope you stay alive."

**That was chapter 5 I think, if anyone has any ideas this is my Gmail: animeforever3149 . But you have something to look forward to next week. Tell me what you're gonna be for Halloween. I might start working on another fic. HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating. I decided that since it is no longer October I'm not going to update this until next year. The good news is you won't have to read the awfulness that is this story. I hope you all have a great thanksgiving, happy holidays, happy new years. In other words, have a great time with family and friends. Good bye, see you all next year. **


End file.
